Future Companions 2
by Apprentis
Summary: Meet Raistlins girl friend and see Tas encounter DDR.


Future Companions: Chapter two

Roxanne stood silently under the still dead neon sign of the Hard Rock café. She was a thin girl with sharp features, and blue eyes. Her hair was long and curly, streaked blue. Her clothing was a mix of metal and gothic punk. She checked her watch, it was 10:15. She looked up and saw Raistlin and Tas coming up the street. She smiled and waved. Tas waved back and began running toward her. Raistlin made a grab for him but missed.

"Hi Roxanne!" cried Tas, throughing his arms around her waist.

"Hello Tas" she laughed, petting his topknot of hair.

"Hello my dear" Raistlin placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled,

"Your late" Raistlin nodded.

"I know and I am sorry my dear. But someone" he glared at Tas, "Took forever getting ready"

"Well you weren't any faster," countered Tas, letting go of Roxanne and sticking his tongue out at Raistlin. The mage scowled and turned to Roxanne.

"Well shall we be going?" he hooked his arm around her waist, Tas sprang to life.

"Oh yes lets"

"Tas! Didn't you say you had a previous engagement?"

"Aww why can't I stay with you?"

"Because I said so now beat it!" the mage took a swing at Tas who squeaked, spun about and dashed down the street.

"Well now that he's gone what do you want to do my dear?" she thought for a moment.

"Well we haven't been to Birds of Paradise Hidden Kingdom yet and it's just down the road from here. Plus they have a café" Raistlin smiled.

"Vary well then lead the way"

* * *

The lights of the Midway drew Tasslehoff in, the bright lights and colors entranced him so that he almost didn't hear his name being called.

"Hay Tas over here!" the kender turned to see the red headed girl Squeak waving at him. Pip and Squeak were identical twins, a boy and a girl, that Tas had met on his previous trip here. Pip was currently engaged in a racecar game with an older boy Tas had never seen before. Tas watched excitedly as Pip's car rolled and the other car crossed the finish line.

"Sorry kid maybe next time" the older boy smiled and walked away. Pip sighed, turned and waved.

"Hi Tas, what's up?" the kender looked up and spun in a circle.

"The ceiling is up does that count?" Pip laughed.

"Oh well, so what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we play some pin ball?" asked Squeak pointing toward one of the machines.

"Nah we did that yesterday, and besides you always win" Squeak smiled.

"I know" the three stood for a while trying to think of what to do.

"Well why don't we" the blaring of loud music interrupted Tas and a voice came over the speaker system.

"Alright everyone we just finished installing the new Dance, Dance Revolution machine near the front of the Midway. Lets see everyone get they're groove on!" a crowd of kids ran to the front of the Midway surrounding the new machine and bickering over who would use it first.

"D.D.R alright! Come on you two!" cried Squeak excitedly as she ran to join the others.

"What's D.D.R Pip?" asked Tas. Pip smiled and took Tas's hand.

"You'll see come on"

* * *

Roxanne sat and marveled at the large toucan that had come to perch on Raistlins hand. The mage cooed at the bird and offered it bits of the sandwich he had hardly touched.

"You have a remarkable way with animals Raist" the mage smiled.

"Thank you my dear, one of my few talents. It works best with small animals like birds" he eyed his tea and lifted the toucan toward the near by trees.

"Off you go" he said and the bird leaped from his hand and flew away.

"Have you ever had a pet Raistlin?" the mage shook his head.

"No I never had the time what with my classes and all" this was keeping with the ruse that both Raistlin and Tas were college students in Niagara for summer vacation. A rather stupid idea since Tas behaved more like a first grader then a college student, and looked like one too, but it had worked, much to the mages amazement. Roxanne smiled,

"Of course" her smile faded and she leaned forward to place her hand on Raistlins.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" a softness, that was uncommon for the mage, suffused Raistlin's face as he took her hand.

"Yes I'm afraid so my dear. Both Tas and I have classes starting in September and much preparation to do. So you see it must be tonight" Roxanne nodded but did not look at him. Raistlin moved his chair close to her's and gently lifted her chin up. There were tears in her eyes and Raistlin felt something stir in him.

"Come now my dear no tears" he wiped them away gently. She sniffed and flung her arms around Raistlins neck.

"Why do I have this terrible feeling that I'll never see you again?" the mage sighed and wrapped his arms around her. That's because you wont thought Raistlin remorsefully.

"There is always next summer my dear" at this she brightened and pulled away to look at him.

"You promise?" Raistlin smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I promise" Roxanne smiled and the two embraced again. For the first time in his life Raistlin regretted telling a lie and wished instead that he had told her the truth. Oh yes and let her think that I'm mad, I don't think so. Raistlin excused him self to pay the bill. He returned to find Roxann waiting for him by the bridge.

"Where to now my dear?" she smiled and took his hand.

"Why don't we head for the mini put?" the mage groaned inwardly and the two walked for the exit.

* * *

"Tas, Tas, Tas!" the crowd cheered as the kender pulled off a finishing combo with amazing ease. The girl who had been dancing beside him was red in the face and gasping for breath as she stepped from the platform. Tas couldn't imagine why this game seemed so easy for him since it was the first time he had ever played it. But he was loving the attention.

"Alright who's next?" asked Tas as he scanned the sea of faces. Looking up he spotted Raistlin and Roxanne passing by.

"Hay! Raistlin over here!" he cried jumping up and down and waving his arms.

"Over here!" he cried again. This time the two stopped and the mages eyes narrowed on him.

"Tas?" the two shoved through the crowd till they reached the still jumping kender. Raistlin's eyes settled on the D.D.R machine.

"Tasslehoff what in the name of the abyss is going on here?"

"It's a game Raist. You have to dance where the arrows say to. Come on give it a try" the mage sneered.

"I would rather not"

"Aw come on! I dare you"

"Forget it, come along my dear" Raistlin took Roxanne by the hand and began leading her away. Determined to finally beat the mage at something Tas folded up his arms and began clucking like a chicken, Raistlin froze. Seeing his plan working Tas clucked louder and the children in the crowd began to laugh. Raistlin spun on his heel, his face twisted with furry. Had they been anywhere else the kender would have been a mouse or worse by now.

"Alright fine! Get out of my way!" the mage shouldered through to reach the platform. Tas grinned from ear to ear and turned to select new game.

"Alright I'll just set it to beginner"

"Don't you dare" hissed Raistlin fixing Tas with an icy glare. Tas withered and kept it set to normal.

"Alright Raist since I challenged you, you can choose the song"

"Vary well" sighed the mage as Tas began running through the list.

"That one" the mage pointed to 'Bad to the Bone' by Gorge Thoughgood and the Delaware Destroyers. Tas nodded and got into position.

"Ready?" Raistlin nodded and Tas pressed start. As the music started up a hush fell on the crowd, none could believe what they beheld. Raistlin didn't miss a step. The most complicated combos he executed with ease, almost as if he knew what was coming. The most surprised of all was Tasslehoff who found himself fighting to keep up. He was falling fast behind and he couldn't understand it. To his knowledge the mage had never played D.D.R before so how could he possibly be winning? But the plain fact was the mage was beating him hands down.

"Now your finished" hissed Raistlin pulling off an astounding finishing combo that Tas missed completely. The kender collapsed to his knees completely breathless.

"How… how did you do that? Are you sure you've never played before?" Raistlin smirked.

"Tas really this game is so simple it is quite easy to predict what will come next. But I am afraid such simple methods of prediction are beyond your tinny brain" Raistlin stepped from the platform into the still cheering crowd. Ignoring their praise he went to Roxanne and the two began walking away. Pip and Squeak helped Tas to his feet.

"Are you ok?" asked Squeak.

"Yeah I'm fine no problem"

"You sure? Aren't you mad about loosening?" asked Pip. Tas smiled.

"Upset? Me? Never! Come on lets go to the Ripplys Believe it or Not museum"

"Alright!" and the three departed the Midway.


End file.
